This Song Reminds Me Of You
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of song-inspired drabbles for my OTP - Lucissa. Written for the Stratified Agate Competition on HPFC
1. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Chapter 1 - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith**

Lucius cherished moments like this, when the night was silent except for the light breathing which met his ear, his eyes barely able to make out the rise and fall of his wife's body as she slept. He strained through the darkness to see the soft contours of her cheeks against her pillow, her hair braided down her back and the silk sheet pulled up to her shoulders.

Nights as peaceful as these were rare since he often had to work late, whether keeping his image at the Ministry, spending hours awake managing family finances or being called out to the Dark Lord's bidding. Times to just lay together in the dark were things to be treasured and held close to his heart.

A soft smile graced Narcissa's features as she shuffled beneath the sheet and he wondered what she would be dreaming, what thoughts played out behind her head. Was he in those dreams with her? Were there others around her making her laugh? Whatever it was, a smile came on his own lips as well, happy he didn't miss this little moment in the dark.


	2. First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Chapter 2 - First Time Ever I Saw Your Face- Roberta Flack**

Lucius held the small woman in his arms as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. He looked down at her, the faerie lights glinting off the small diamond studs which were intricately woven into her hair and she turned her head upwards to gave him a small smile.

He wondered idly if she knew the effect she had on him as his breath caught in his throat under her gaze. He could never get enough of her beautiful blue eyes. Whenever he looked into them, it was like the sun rose behind them, shining light on all she deemed worthy to look on, though he knew there were special looks she reserved just for him.

His hand rested on her side, his thumb just below her bosom and he could the trembling of her heart against his fingertips. It raced like a frightened bird, giving away just how nervous she was in front of the crowd. He pulled her closer to him, her heart above his and he could feel hers calming down to match his pace. She had no reason to be afraid or nervous. He was there for her, he always would be, and he would never let anyone harm her.

She tipped on her toes and gave him a deep kiss, sending his mind reeling. Just like every time she kissed him before, it was magical and so full of love, Lucius almost couldn't stand it. But he loved every minute of it. Even with all eyes watching them during their first dance, it was only him and Narcissa on the dance floor.


	3. Chasing Cars

**Chapter 3 - Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

"Let's just stay here a moment longer," Narcissa said as she lay back against the grass.

Lucius looked down at her, her dress slightly damp from the moisture on the grass and said, "Your parents must be worried that we have not returned yet."

Narcissa simply smiled, sitting up a bit to reach for his hand. "Let them wait," she said as she tugged him down to lie beside her.

He got comfortable, as comfortable as he could on the cold, hard ground and laid beside her on his back. Above their heads, the sky was a black canvas of glittering diamonds winking in and out of sight.

He put in his hand in the space between them on the grass and turned to look into the young girl's face. She turned to him as well, a few blades of grass caught in her hair and extended her hand towards his, hers fitting perfectly into his.

The world slipped away around them and Lucius found he didn't care. Even if the Blacks and his father would be upset with their tardiness, laying here with Narcissa beneath the stars was worth it.


	4. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Chapter 4 - Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5**

Lucius pushed the doorway to his bedroom open and saw his wife's sleeping form. As soon as he had heard the news, he had come straight home not wanting to get caught up with the others. It was late, the night sky beyond the window dark and absent of blinking stars, but that didn't matter to him.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, lightly shaking asleep. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the darkness before she looked into her husband's face. "Lucius, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Has something happened?" she asked, her eyes already trailing across his body for any injuries.

Lucius simply shook his head and said, "He's gone."

Narcissa's eyes stopped their examination and flew back to his face, reading his emotions. After a few moments, her eyes became bright and hopeful as she sat up and asked, "Are you sure? Is he truly gone?" she asked, her eyes bright and hopeful.

Lucius pursed his lips. The Dark Lord had fallen tonight and the news had already begun spreading like wildfire. For now, they were only rumours but by morning, the whole world would know what was being confirmed by the fading of his Mark.

He should have been rejoicing with everyone. He had already begun to doubt his decision to join the madman all these years ago. His fall would mean a better life for him and his family but Lucius knew in his heart that a man such as him could never truly be gone. The Dark Lord was all powerful and even if he was no longer physically here, he still lived on in the minds of those around him. He would still instil fear in the hearts of every witch and wizard. He would still be present in the whispers in the night and the shadows of the darkness.

But Narcissa's face was full of so much hope that he didn't want to say such morbid things to her. He wanted to see her happy, he wanted to give her relief.

"Yes, my dear," he said as began stripping himself of his robes and crawled in next to her, holding her close as she shook with quiet sobs.

"Does this mean-" she asked, leaving her question open-ended. This meant a lot, to the world, to their family, everything.

Lucius placed a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, I'm never going to leave this bed ever again."


	5. The Reason

_A/N: Also a sequel to my other fic, **Human**._

**Chapter 5 - The Reason - Hoobastank**

He moved through the halls of his home, the high walls feeling as if they were closing on him. All his life, Lucius Malfoy had been taught to be perfect. He had to be the epitome of grace and dignity and to never show emotions. Emotions were for the weak and Malfoys were always strong and confident. But at this moment, Lucius did not feel strong nor confident. Lucius was far from perfect.

He looked down at his hands, noticing a small red smear across the back his thumb. Blood. Her blood. He could see the shining red line dribbling down the corner of her mouth after he had slammed her up against the wall, his hand still around her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear, an emotion he had never seen in all the years they had been together. But there it was, because of him. He had done it. It was all his fault.

He was sorry for hurting his only love. He thought back on what he had just witnessed, the sounds of his wife's muffled sobs still passing through his ears. After all these years of standing by his side, she had finally hit her breaking point. She had finally had enough.

Lucius closed his eyes. There were many things he would have done differently, things he wished he had never done, things he wished he could take back. He never intended to hurt her. He never wanted to ever cause her pain or her tears, but he had and he had to live with that guilt every day for fifteen years.

He took a deep breath, trying to push his emotions behind him. There was nothing more to be done. There was no going back, there could be no regrets. Anything else could mean his death, or worse, his family's.

But he would try. He would have to be careful but he would find a way out of this. Lucius would be a different person. For her.


End file.
